


The Vampire King, Dragon King, Veela Prince and their mate

by summertuvok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertuvok/pseuds/summertuvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter gets a letter before his 17th birthday explaining about his mates and what will happen when he turns 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter from Gringots

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter just borrowing the characters for a little while. Will try to post a new chapter every week.

Chapter 1  
Letter from Gringotts  
It started 6 months before my 17th birthday. I received a letter from my parents through Gringotts bank.  
Dear Son,  
If you are reading this we are no longer around to watch you grow into the great man you will be. On your 17th birthday you will come into your full creature inheritance. You are part vampire, dragon and veela. You actually have 3 predestined mates.  
You have met all of them by the time you were 1 year old. They may not remember who you are though and will be waiting for you to turn 17 before they know who you are. We suggest that you show them this letter and get to know them sooner and make plans for your 17th birthday.   
Within 48 hours of your birthday you will go into your first heat cycle. Yes, this means that you can bare and have children for all of your mates. You will feel the need to consummate the mating with all 3 of your mates. After this happens you will legally be married to all of them.  
We know who your mates are because 6 months after you were born we got a summons to go to Gringotts for you to do an inheritance test. All creature born children go to do an inheritance when they are 6 months old. We found out that you had 3 mates and what they were, the Vampire King, Dragon King and Veela Prince. We did not know who they were until till a short time later.   
After your inheritance was done and we found out that you had 3 mates we decided to have a small get together with our closest friends. The Malfoys (which we hope you know), Padfoot, Moony, Severus Snape, and the Longbottom’s (which we hope you also know). We are friends with the Weasley's but there is a reason we did not invite them.  
We do not trust Albus Dumbledore or Molly Weasley. Your mother has some Seer ability and she has seen that these two people are not to be trusted. Anyways back to the small party we were having with our closest friends.   
Everyone arrived and they were having fun watching the kids play and seeing everybody. We did not do these get togethers very often because it could be dangerous. Both Severus and Lucius are spys for the light side and they could get caught to easily with us. So, you were playing with Neville and Draco, somehow you fell down and hurt yourself. When you started to cry both Draco, who is just a month older then you, and Severus stopped what they were doing and ran over to you to make sure you were okay. We knew right then that these two had to be two of your mates. When it was time for everyone to leave we asked Severus and the Malfoys to stay behind. We explained the situation to them and that Severus and Draco seemed to be two of your mates. To say they were surprised would be an understatement but they took it in stride. It was decided that both Severus and Draco would spend as much time with you as possible so that you could bond and know each other as you grew up.   
We found out about your third mate by accident. We were all shopping in Diagon Alley and we ran into the Weasley's which was not a problem most of them are good people. Well there third son, Percy, made you cry (I don't remember why), but all of a sudden Charlie (he is the second oldest boy) he hit his brother for making you cry. We knew at that moment that he was your third mate. But because we do not trust Molly we did not tell them.  
Your mates are as follows: The first is the Vampire King, Severus Snape, remember he is a good man and has had to act a certain way for the war effort. After you are mated he will no longer be able to spy on Voldemort anymore. The second is the Dragon King, Charles Weasley, though he may not be aware of being the Dragon King as it will not be official until after you have mated. The third is the Veela Prince, Draco Malfoy, he should be aware that you are his mate but you were good friends when you were little.   
We are Hoping that you have at least spent time with Severus and Draco as both are aware of being your mates. Your mother has "seen" though that this might not be the case. If they do not remember they are your mates you need to remind them. Don't feel scared of them or anything. They are all good men and they will love you for you and not because of what or who you are.   
We suggest that you prepare for your birthday with all of your mates and that you plan on going into hiding on that day, for at least a year. You will more than likely have children from your first heat and you and your mates will not want to be separated during your heat or pregnancy.  
Remember we love you.  
Always,  
Mum and dad  
I couldn't believe what I was reading. Well i guess the first thing I should do is contact Professor Snape and see what he has to say. Hopefully he remembers what is going on. I know Charlie will be the easiest to convince but he is in Romania for right now. Draco might be the most difficult.   
Really, I was too scared to talk to Professor Snape right away I needed time to think about everything that had happened and that was going to happen in my life. It looked like Dumbledore had messed up more of my life then even he knew. At least with all of this I knew one thing for sure, I was going to get a family out of it.


	2. Severus Snape and Memory Blocks

Chapter 2  
Severus Snape and Memory Blocks

It was 2 months later and the school year was almost over. Now I had no choice I had to get this done so that we could be prepared in the next 4 months. He really did not want to talk to any of them yet but he was hoping that if he could get close to one now it would make the others easier. Two of his mates were here at school with him. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, he wasn't sure who would be better for him to talk with first. He finally decided on Professor Snape because he had been aware that they were mates and he should remember it. 

I went down to the dungeons after breakfast to see if I could talk to Professor Snape. I didn’t have any classes till after lunch so I had time to wait and talk to him. I needed to get this done sooner rather than later.

"What is it now, can’t you dunderheads remember to get all your items when you leave a room," Snape drawled. He looked tired and very irritated. Maybe today was not the best day for this oh well can’t stop now.

"Well hello to you to Professor. How have you been?" Harry asked he was scarred about how Snape would take this news. Maybe he never mentioned them being mates because he didn't want to be his mate. Maybe he was ashamed of Harry. 

"Oh, hello, Mr. Potter. I have been better, more students who have no interest in learning potions, it is irritating. So, what brings you here before class today?" Snape asked. He was curious as to why Harry was down in his office, he never came down here. As with every time they were alone Severus felt a pull toward the boy, or young man. He knew it was wrong, he had a mate out there waiting for him he just had not found him yet. Though something in the back of his mind told him he had already found him but didn't know it. 

"Well actually I am here because I got a letter from Gringotts a couple of months ago. It was written by my parents and they asked it be delivered 6 months before my 17th birthday so that I can prepare for my inheritance. Also, I need to find my mates and talk to them before that time as well." I handed the letter over so that Snape could read it for himself. 

Severus was not sure why Harry was telling him this, but he took the letter and began to read it. As he was reading the letter his face did not give away any emotion. As he finished reading the letter a memory block that had been in place years ago finally broke and all of his memories from when Harry was 6 months to 15 months (before his parents died) came back to him. He remembered all the times he had spent playing and getting to know a little Harry. 

Severus looked up at Harry and he could see that Harry was thinking the worst about why he had never said anything to him.

"I forgot that I had met my mate years and years ago. I completely forgot that it was you. It seems that I had had a memory block put on me shortly after your parents died and it blocked all the memories of our time together when you were little. I wonder if Draco, Lucius and Narcissa had the same blocks because they never mentioned anything to me about Draco being mated to you and myself." Snape mussed and started thinking about what needed to change in the next couple of months to get ready for everything. Snape was thinking to himself, how could I forget about my mate. I have been waiting for him for years. To think he had already met him and started bonding with him years ago and someone decided to tamper with their memories.

"I guess I need to stop spying immediately. So, what do you think about all this? I knew I had a mate out there I had just forgotten who it was until now." Snape said.

"I am okay with this professor. Honestly, I have had crushes on all 3 of you for a while now. At least now I know why and that it is not something wrong with me. What do you think about the fact that my parents said we should hide after my birthday."

"I think it is a good idea to hide. I also think it would be a good idea not to tell anyone that you have mates or who they are." Seeing the look on Harry’s face Snape quickly added, "I would tell everyone right now; however, we still have the Dark Lord out there and his minions. It would be safer for you and all of your mates, myself included. If we waited till after the year away or after he is gone." 

"Okay that makes sense. I was a little worried about what might happen after this happens."

"I think we should spend the next couple of weeks getting to know each other and while we are I will get together with Lucius and Narcissa and see if I can remove their memory blocks and then I will get with Draco and do the same there." Severus explained his idea. Harry agreed completely. This gave them time to get to know each other without having everyone together right away. 

Over the next two weeks Harry got to know more about Severus and Severus got to know him. Severus did find out that Narcissa and Lucius had memory block as well and he was able to remove them. They were furious that their son had been denied two of his mates when he knew of them. They said it explained why he had such a fascination with both Harry and Severus. They had thought it was unhealthy and had started pushing him to find someone to date to take his mind off of them.

Severus and Harry did not like the idea that Draco was seeing someone. It made their creatures mad, but until they could get Draco to meet with Severus and he could attempt to remove any memory charms or blocks there was little they could do about it. 

They decided that it was time to meet with Draco.


	3. All the Mates Meet and Decide

Chapter 3  
All the Mates Meet and Decide

Draco came by the office to meet with Professor Snape. Draco loved his professor in a way that was not really appropriate but it could not be helped. He loved Harry the same way and he loved his current boyfriend the same. He was confused as to how he could love these three men all at the same time, and all the same way. 

He walked in to see that Snape was sitting at his desk. 

"So, I have talked to your parents and they have both given me permission to look into your mind and see if anyone has tampered with your memories in any way. They both had their memories tampered with as have I. One other person has as well. It has been fixed for all of us except you." Severus explained as calmly as he could to Draco. 

Draco was not happy about the fact that Snape would be inside his mind, what if he saw how he felt about him and Harry? What would he do? He knew that he couldn't really tell him no, not without going to the Headmaster and Draco did not trust the headmaster at all. He would rather Snape found out about all of his secrets first.

"Yes, sir. I understand." Draco nodded for Snape to get on with it. 

Severus dived into Draco's mind and found that Draco already felt strongly for Harry and himself and that the man he was seeing was their third mate Charlie Weasley. Severus thought to himself well that makes things a lot easier. He found the blocks and removed them. As exited Draco memories, he came to find Draco on the floor crying.

"What is wrong?" Severus asked he was worried this should not have been too painful.

"I love the man I am currently seeing; how do I break up with him just because I have mates. It doesn't seem fair." Draco complained.

"Why, don't you and he come by tomorrow. Harry and I are going to start looking at his properties to see if there is anything that we can use for all of us. We will explain more tomorrow." Severus explained to Draco.

Later that night Severus told Harry what had happened and that they should get together the following night so that they could go over his properties. He didn't tell him Draco might be coming by because he wasn't sure Draco would or not. He didn't want Harry to feel bad if he decided not to come. 

\-----

Harry showed up at Professor Snapes office just before 8 that night. He had with him the list of all the properties he owned. He also had a smaller list of the ones he thought would be best for all of them. Snape opened the office to let Harry in.

"I brought the list of all the properties I own along with a list that is smaller than I thought might work for all of us. I took into consideration your potion making, Draco’s love of flying, and Charlies love of being outside. I also took into account the fact that we may need room for ourselves and a nursery not to mention room to practice spells and dueling. Also having a full kitchen and library would be helpful." Harry explained about the two different lists he brought with him. Just as he was finishing his explanation there was a solid knock on the office door. 

Snape saw the confusion on Harry's face and explained why someone was at the door as he went to open the door. "I told him he could come by this evening and help if he so wished. 

"Okay it would be nice to have him help with picking the house as well. We are all going to be there for a while."

Snape opened the door and sure enough Draco was there waiting to be let in, however he had a surprise. Draco explained his uninvited guest, "He and I have been dating for a couple of months now. Severus told me to bring him tonight if I came."

In stepped Charlie Weasley right behind Draco. Harry was a little overwhelmed, he wasn't expecting to talk to all of them so soon. He was hoping to tell one at a time and get use to the idea of each of them before they were all in the same room together. He took out the letter he received from Gringotts and handed it over to Draco, who read it and then handed it to Charlie. 

Snape was very surprised at how well Harry seemed to be taking the fact that everyone showed up at once to talk with him and help with picking the home they would be living in. He directed the visitors to sit down so they could examine the homes and see if any would fit what they all needed and wanted. 

"Now that we are all here and we all know what is going on and what will happen on July 31st lets figure out some things and see if we can all agree on where to live and how to get there." Snape took charge of the little gathering. 

It was decided that they would live at Potter Manor as it had most of the wards they needed already in place. The only thing they needed to add was a Fidelis Charm. They decided that Charlie would be the Secret Keeper as Harry and Severus had connections with the dark Lord and Draco did not want the responsibility. It was also decided that they would not tell anyone with the exception of Lucius that they were alive and together. They would tell him so that they had someone on the outside should the need arise. It was also decided that they would all disappear during the first month of vacation in a little over a month away. During their remaining month of school, they would all start getting the things they wanted or need for their new home and they would all need to visit Gringotts to make sure no one but themselves could get into their vaults even if the magical world thought them dead. When they started to disappear, they would do it in a particular order and way. Starting with Harry. I would disappear immediately after the school year ended. Draco would disappear 2 weeks later after securing 2 house elves for the household. Severus would disappear a week later after making sure he had everything for any potions they might need. Charlie would be the last to disappear and he would during the first week of July. 

This would give the 4 men time to get used to living together and getting to know each other before Harry's 17th birthday at the end of July. As they would not have time after his birthday as he would go into his first heat and they would not want to do anything but please him and mate with him.


	4. The Rescue of Harry Potter

A month later found the end of the school year and everyone was excited about the possibilities that were in store for the summer. Severus waited at Kings Cross station for harry to get off the train. Harry would then head 'home' to his Uncles house where Severus would take him and his belongings to Potter Manor. They had all spent the last month getting to know each other. Charlie would meet with Harry and Draco during Hogsmeade weekends and they would all just sit and talk. Charlie would meet with Severus during other times when Severus could get away from the school. Draco and Harry spent a lot of time in the room of requirements studying together and occasionally Severus would join them. They just spent time getting to know each other and seeing what they all had in common and what they didn't.

Harry found that while Draco had some of the best scores of their year he actually hated to read and study he much preferred his time on a broom in the air. Draco and Severus found that while Harry was awesome on a broom he would rather spend his time walking around in the forest or studying and learning new things. They both found out that while Severus loved potions he hated teaching (really no surprise there). They found that while Severus was great at potions he really couldn't cook, while at the same time Harry was not gifted in potions but he excelled at cooking and baking. 

They all found it funny that while Charlie lived alone he actually missed living with people, not that he wanted to move back in with his family. He was actually looking forward to living with his mates. He said that it got really lonely sometimes on his own. 

All four of them went to Gringots to make sure everything was going to be okay with their vaults. While there were no surprises for Draco, Severus or Charlie, Harry found some very interesting ones. He decided he needed to go back with Severus. 

When Severus went back with Harry to Gringots they found that someone had been stealing large amounts of money from Harry's vaults. It started mainly after his parents died but stopped when his godfather escaped from prison. They were pretty sure that they knew who was stealing form him but they told the goblins they did not want to do anything at this time. They also found out that Harry was a Lord and that he could accept his rings and become an adult in the magical world. Severus suggested that Harry do this because if for some reason Dumbledore found them and tried to send Harry back to his relatives he would not be able to because Harry was legally an adult. So Harry accepted his Lordship and protected his vaults so that nobody but him could get into them. He also proceeded to tell his new account manager, Griphook (he had fired the other one, just to be safe), what was going on and that he was going to disappear for awhile but he did not want anyone to get into his vaults. He made up a will just in case.

Severus and Harry headed back to the school without anyone even noticing that they had left. 

 

\-----

 

Harry was so happy he would only have to be at the Dursley's for a couple of hours. As soon as he got there they took his trunk and threw it in the cupboard under the stairs and proceeded to beat the living crap out of him. Harry was starting wonder if he would make it the couple of hours until Severus got here to get him. 

Severus was earlier then expected he was nervous being away from his mate for so long. It was only a couple of hours but it seemed to be getting worse. Maybe that would change when they were mated after his birthday. He walked up to the house disguised in his death eater garb. They all decided that they would disappear but it had to look like it was not their choice. They needed the wizarding world not looking for them in the correct places. The exception would be Charlie he would be 'sent to work out side of Britain'. 

Snape was just about to the door of the house when he heard his mate call for help through their bond. Snape thought to himself, the bond should not allow this yet, he needs me now. Blasting open the front door he saw Harry curled up on the kitchen floor bleeding profusely from a slash that was made on his back. Vernon Dursley kicked him again in the ribs and Severus could hear a rib break and then Harry sagged and started gasping as if he could not breath. That stupid muggle punctured his lung oh shit i need to get him out of here now, Severus thought. He went through the door and petrified the 3 horrible muggles and went to harry. 

"where is your trunk" Severus asked. Harry pointed to a small door under the stairs. Severus went to the door opened it and shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket. "Is there anything else you need or want before we leave." 

"No everything I have or want is in my trunk, always has been." Harry told Severus. Smiling faintly Severus tried to pick Harry up gently but still caused the young man to gasp loudly. As he was leaving he cursed all 3 members in the house and then sent up the dark mark over the house. That way everyone knew a death eater had been there. 

Taking Harry with him down the street he apparated them to their new home, Potter Manor. He laid Harry down on his bed and started to heal the young man. After he was done he went to his own room to change out of his Death Eater gear and start on some nutrient potions for Harry. He was going to need them for the next couple of months. It would help with his inheritence and his heat that was sure to be rough on the young man. 

The next morning, Harry woke up to feeling better then he should considering the beating he took last night. He then remembered Severus coming and helping him earlier then expected. Thank goodness he thought, I would be dead otherwise. 

"You're awake, how are you feeling." Smirked Severus as he walked into the room with a small tray of food and some potions.

"I am feeling better thank you. I would have died last night if you had not come earlier then expected. Why did you come earlier?" Harry answered and asked. He took the potions and started to eat the food on the tray. 

"I was worried and then I heard you call for help through our bond. Which should not be possible yet. Not until we all bond after your birthday. If the bond is already forming then we need to be prepared. Your inheritence and heat may come earlier then expected. Not uncommon in situations where there is abuse." Severus answered and tried to explain. "I may be disappearing earlier then expected as well, I don't think i could leave you for extended periods right now. I am going to create a golem and have him found in a field. That way people think i have been killed by the Dark Lord."

"After that happens, Severus, please let me remove the Dark mark. I have been doing the research and only a parseltongue can remove it against the castors wishes." Harry begged, he did not want that ugly mark on his Severus' skin any longer then it needed to be. 

Severus was surprised that Harry would be able to do that, he was even more surprised about the protectiveness he could feel from the young man through their bond. Oh yes he was definitely coming into his inheritence early. He would need to contact their other mates and get them here sooner. 

\------


	5. Harry Missing

Severus was enjoying his time spending it getting to know Harry better. They ate breakfast in the morning and then spent time in the potions laboratory. Then after lunch they spent time just enjoying the quiet while reading together. Though he knew the time would end soon as he would be called away for an Order meeting sooner or later. 

By the end of the third day together, he did get summoned for an Order meeting. "It looks like Dumbledore finally has called an Order meeting. They probably finally realized that you are missing. I would have thought that they would have figured it out before now. They truly are idiots. I have to go but I wont be long." Severus explained to Harry.

Harry was sad that Severus had to go but he knew it was coming. "Okay I will see you after you get back. Be Safe. Tomorrow we should start working on the golem and start getting the potion ingredients that we might need. Soon we wont be able to get what we need." Harry said.

"Yes true we should start tomorrow. After next week I will not be able to go out in public with out a glamour and that is just bothersome. While I am gone, can you start making a list of books or other things you might want or need. I have a list of the ingredients we need already." Severus smirked at Harry. "I will be back soon, love."

Harry smiled at Severus and just loved the nick name he had for him. He watched Severus leave and decided to head to the library to see what they might need in the way of books. He had already had all the books from his vaults copied and transferred, They also had all of Severus' books copied or transferred. There probably weren't a lot of books they needed or could want but maybe there were some. He knew when they went to get things tomorrow he was going out glamoured but he definitely needed and wanted some new clothes. He already had everything done at Gringots so he did not need to go there, and Severus helped to make sure that no one but Harry could get into his vaults while they were in hiding. The goblins did not care who you were or where you were suppose to be. They knew of all four of their plans and were sworn to secrecy. It was really the only way that they could guarantee to keeps all of their vaults safe. 

Harry walked into the library to see if there was anything they might need. He then went to see what kind of clothing he might want or need over the next couple of months, including maternity clothing, as he would probably get pregnant during his heat. He smiled at that thought. He always wanted kids. Severus was definitely going to be a great partner. He still needed to get to know Charlie and Draco better, however he had a feeling they would all get along for the most part. After he finished his lists, Harry decided to pass the rest of the time, until Severus got back, by taking a nap.

 

\----

 

The Order Meeting

Severus was the last person to arrive at the Order meeting. He could see that some of the members were not their usually selves. They definitely knew that Harry was not at Privet drive any longer. He felt bad for some of them, but this was needed in order for Harry, Charlie, Draco and himself to be safe for the next year. They would still train to defeat the Dark Lord but their family came first, they all agreed on that. 

Severus walked in and nodding his head to Dumbledore sat down. "Well now that everyone is here we can start." Dumbledore stated. 

"What is going on here, Albus? School just ended not even a week ago and already you have called a meeting. What is so important?" Minivera McGonegal asked.

"Has anyone read the Prophet in the last couple of days", asked Dumbledore.

"What does that trash have to do with anything? It is not worth anything but to cleanup potion spills." smirked Snape. He had to act his part. He was anxious to get back home to Harry. They had a long day tomorrow.

"There was a muggle home, in Surrey attacked 3 or 4 days ago. The muggle family inside was hexed and cursed. The dark mark was set above their house." Dumbledore explained. 

"And this has to do with us why?" asked Snape at same time Sirius and Lupin both gasped. "That is near where Harry's family lives." 

"Yes it is. Actually it was Harry's home. His family is injured but recovering" Dumbledore rambled.

Severus was thinking that he should have killed the family and been done with, but Harry would not have agreed to that. He just wanted to never see them again. He never would Severus, Charlie and Draco would make sure of that. He was happy that he was able to get Harry away from those horrible people. Did Dumbledore not realize that Harry would have died there this summer if he had not "escaped". Really that man was loony and should not be in-charge of the school anymore.

"Where is Harry? He can come stay with us. Obviously he is not safe there anymore." Molly started in on Dumbledore. Molly was hoping that if Harry spent a lot of time with her family that he would become interested in Ginny and someday marry her and there fore help the family in the long run. She really did not care for the boy at least not if it did not help her family.

"Harry was not there." everyone gasped. "We have to assume that Voldemort has him. We will assume that he is alive until we have proof otherwise." Dumbledore ordered. "We will start to search for him but don't be too obvious we do not want to start a panic. Severus and Lucius please keep your eyes and ears open, see if you can find where Voldemort might have him."

Severus and Lucius nodded their heads. The meeting continued about where to start looking for Harry. After about another 10 minutes, both Lucius and Severus both gasped and grabbed their left arms. Everyone looked at them.

Severus said, "He is calling we must go."

Dumbledore just smiled and nodded. So Lucius and Severus both left the meeting. Once they got outside of the wards they nodded at each other and apparated away. Severus headed home and Lucius headed to his Manor. They had planned that so that when Severus' golem appeared it looked like the Dark lord was pissed because Harry escaped. 

When Severus got home it was later then he hoped. He found Harry asleep in his bed so Severus went to his lab to make sure his list for the next day was prepared and then he decided to head to bed as well. Tomorrow would be a long day and he hoped that they would be able to get everything done. Then they would need to work on his golem so that in a couple of days they could finish the first part of their plans.


	6. Snape's Gone

They both get up the next morning and both put on glamours so they could spend the day in Diagon Alley without anyone noticing them. Their first stop was the Apothecary for the ingredients that Severus needed. They spent about 45 minutes in this one stop just so they could everything they might need. The next stop was Floris and Botts for all the books they wanted. After getting everything in these two stops they shrunk their purchases and decided to eat lunch.

After lunch they met with Draco and Charlie for awhile. They all ate lunch together, enjoying each others company. 

"Draco, Charlie, we need to move up our original schedule. Harry is already bonding with us. Which means his heat will come earlier then expected. I think it will start about a month early so we need to be prepared." Severus was explaining to the group. Harry blushed thinking about all this with them.

"So, if you are correct, then his heat will start in about 3 weeks. Okay I will get everything I need to get done this week and will be here as soon as i can. Give me about 5 days. When are you doing the golem. I do not want to disappear at the same time, but it will probably be a day or two later or before." Draco was saying. 

"The golem will be ready in 5 days, I suggest you disappear before hand. Dumbledore is making me nervous. He is too interested in the fact that Harry is missing and yet he is not doing much to find him. He should also be aware of his inheritance coming up and he has not talked to him about it at all." Severus said. Harry sat there and nodded, Sev was right Dumbledore seemed to know everything. 

"So what are we gonna do? I know Sev and Draco are safe but it is still gonna be about two to three weeks before Charlie can go into hiding. What are we gonna do to make sure he is safe?" Harry was worried and he let them all know that. He did not think he could handle it if anything happened any of the. 

"Remember, love, Lucius is our spy and he will help us out as much as he can. Nothing will happen to any of us. Remember we love you and nothing could keep us from you for long." Charlie explained to Harry. Such honesty showed on his face that no one could doubt what he stated. Severus and Draco smiled and nodded their agreement. 

After lunch Draco and Charlie headed off to try and finish what they needed to do over the next week as fast as possible. Severus and Harry went to get the last of the things they needed to get done. They went and got some new clothes, headed to gringots to see if there were any thing in either of their vaults that they may need. 

After they were done at the bank they headed home for a nice dinner and to relax until they had to start the golem the next day.

\----  
During the next 5 days, Draco and Charlie visited a couple of times to help get the house situated. Severus and Harry worked on the golem and potions that would be needed during the next couple of months. 

As the time got closer Harry got more and more nervous about the deception they were laying on their friends and family. There really was no other way but it still felt wrong. Harry knew that this was needed to protect his mate and his family. 

The day came for Severus to officially disappear. There was an order meeting set for that day. Lucius would be at the meeting but it would be after a Death Eater meeting so Severus would not be attending the Order Meeting because the golem would be taking his place. 

It was decided that the golem would be found in a wizarding community not far from the ministry of magic, that way it would not take long for it to be discovered. Lucius would report back to Severus what happened at the meeting and how everyone took the news. 

\---  
The next evening Lucius arrived shortly before dinner with the news of the meeting the previous day. 

"The meeting did not last very long. About 15 minutes into it, Moody got called away to the ministry on important business. He came back to inform everyone that Severus' body had been discovered. He said it looked like you had been tortured for information. They then all turned to me to see if I knew what was going on. I told them that the Dark Lord had questioned you about Harry Potter's disappearance and that you had no idea where he was. The Lord was not happy. He called for the end of the meeting and you were passed out or so I assumed. I did not think the Dark Lord would kill you for not know the information." Lucius explained in detail.

Harry was upset just thinking about the idea of Severus being tortured. Even though it never actually happened. "I am so happy you are out of there. Now let me take care of this for you." Harry said pointing to Severus' arm where the mark lay hidden from the world. 

Severus rolled up his sleeve to expose to the mark to Harry. "Do you really think you can? I do not want you to over exert yourself."

Harry kissed the mark and started to talk to it in parseltongue and soon before either Lucius or Severus knew it the mark was gone. Harry looked up and smiled at Severus and kissed his cheek. Lucius was amazed that the mark was gone. Hopefully after the war was over, he would be able to convince Harry to remove his mark for him. 

"Okay, Severus, Harry, I am going to take off. Draco will be here sometime tomorrow. Have a good evening." Lucius said goodnight. 

After Lucius left, Severus and Harry ate dinner and then they both decided to call it a night and headed to bed. They were both looking forward to the fact that one more of their mates would be under the roof for good tomorrow.


	7. Dumbledore Schemes

Dumbledore sat in his office fuming. Harry Potter was missing and probably dieing now since one of his mates is dead. Oh yes, Dumbledore knew all about Harry's inheritence and his mates. He had put very strong memory charms on Severus Snape so that he would forget about his mate and treat him poorly. 

Now Severus was gone so he only had one spy on Voldemort. He knew he would never be able to get to Draco and make him a spy. Lucius was to cautious for that, he did not want his son involved in spying. Dumbledore also knew that Harry had 2 more mates one was Draco Malfoy and the other was Charlie Weasley. Well if he couldn't get to Draco maybe he could get to Charlie and use him to flush Harry out. He knew Harry was in hiding and maybe he would come-out to find Charlie. 

Then again if he is already dieing from Severus being killed he might not come out of hiding to find Charlie. He doesn't know he has a inheritence coming up on his birthday. Maybe I can get Sirius to sign a marriage contract with Ginny Weasley, but that would only work if Harry never found out about his mates. Creature laws dictate that predestined mates rule over any legal contract that is bound to be made. So he really couldn't do that because really eventually he would find out about his mates. 

Maybe I should just kill all of his mates now, that way he would just want to die after defeating Voldemort. One mate is dead and the other was going into hiding soon, more then likely. 

\---

Dumbledore did not want Harry to find out about his inheritence or his mates so that when he died Dumbledore would be able to get all of the money in his vaults for himself. What Dumbledore didn't know was that Harry had already protected his mates and himself so that no matter what Dumbledore would never see anymore money from his vaults.


	8. Draco Disappears

Chapter 8 Draco Disappears 

Two days after Severus "died" we all decided it was time for Draco to disappear. Lucius was going to tell the order that he sent him into hiding to keep him away from Voldemort and he was going to tell Voldemort that he ran away from his responsibilities.  
Draco hated the plan because it made him look weak but he was starting to feel the bond as well with Harry and he knew that his mates needed him to be safe and here. So finally he moved into the Manor and settled into his room. There was plenty of room for all of them. Harry really did think of everything when he was trying find a place for them all to be comfortable.  
There was a huge backyard that had trees surrounding it, so that even without the wards he could fly without being seen by anyone.  
Harry and Severus were sitting at breakfast eating when they heard Draco come in from the Backyard. He was all flustered and breathing hard.  
"Did you have fun flying?" Harry asked. He hoped that Draco would feel comfortable here.  
"Yes, it was nice to just forget about everything for a little while. What are we up to today?" Draco asked.  
"Well, I am going to go brew some potions for a little while, Harry sometimes helps me but he want to do something else today so you can help me if you want, or help him or something else entirely." Severus explained. Severus knew that Harry really wanted some time alone to make Draco's favorite meal for dinner tonight but he also knew that if Draco wanted to help Harry, Harry would be okay with it and it would give them some time to bond together.  
"I think I will help you today Severus," Draco smiled. He was still getting use to calling Severus and Harry by their first names and he was more comfortable with Severus then he was with Harry. He knew he would need to work on that but he had a little time.  
Harry just smiled, he knew that he needed top spend sometime getting to know Draco but he really wanted to work on dinner alone. Maybe after he had dinner ready and cooking he could get Draco to help with dessert.  
\----  
Draco spent the morning helping Severus in the lab and he definitely felt a lot more comfortable with him after the time spent together. They both went up for lunch. Harry had sandwiches and juice waiting for them.  
"So what did you do this morning?" Draco asked Harry.  
"I got everything ready for dinner tonight. Charlie will be here and so will Lucius. So i wanted to make sure everything was ready. After lunch maybe you could help me make dessert for after dinner?" Harry was hopeful he could get to know Draco a little better.  
Draco was a little worried, "I would love to help you, however I think you would find me to be more of a hindrance then anything else."  
"Nonsense, worse comes to worse I have some good company and do the work my self."  
"Okay if your sure"  
Severus just smiled, he knew more then likely Harry would do all the work he just wanted to spend time with all of his mates to get to know them.


	9. Charlie is Missing

A couple of days later. Dumbledore was getting irritated. Severus was dead and Draco had been sent into hiding to keep him from Voldemort. That meant he only had one of Harry's mates available for him to use to try and get Harry out of hiding. He knew that Charlie was scheduled to go to South America in a week or two for some sort of work with some dangerous creatures down there. So that did not give him a lot of time to work on his scheme. 

Maybe he didn't need to do anything, because if Harry came into his inheritance and none of his mates were present then he would die. But did he really want his weapon to die so soon. He needed Harry to beat Voldemort. Maybe he should make Voldemort attack sooner but then again that never really worked very well. 

Capturing Charlie and imprisoning him would probably be the best way to get Harry to come out of hiding. So now he just had to figure out where Charlie was staying and find away to get to him. 

 

\-----

 

Charlie was visiting the Burrow. It was decided that he would go out of the country to South America for work and he would come "home" occasionally to visit his family. That way no one thought too much of the facts that so many people disappeared so close together. The family was all sitting down for dinner when an owl flew in with a letter for Charlie. 

He read the letter and explained he was needed for a meeting the following day with Dumbledore. He made the family think he was helping Dumbledore but in reality he just wanted as much information as he could get from the man. He would tell his mates about the letter and meeting tonight.

Ron and Hermione looked up and asked, "Do you think he found information on Harry?" 

"I am not sure but I will let you know after the meeting." Charlie explained. He was saddened that they had to keep the information that Harry was okay from everyone, but they were not sure who they really could trust with the information. Someone in their group had been telling Dumbledore all of Harry's secrets and if this secret got out it would hurt more then just Harry and the war. It would hurt the entire wizarding community's future.   
The family looked up in hope at what was said. Maybe there would be good news for a change.   
\---  
Later after dinner was over, Charlie headed home to Potter Manor to spend some time with his mates. He noticed immediately that something had changed during the day while he was gone. He knew Harry was getting closer to his heat and his inheritance but he had been handling it so well so far.

"What happened?" Charlie asked. Al of a sudden three sets of eyes looked up at him. Severus and Draco's eyes held relief and Harry's eyes held something different, something close to panic and heat.

"His in hesitance will be here in a couple of days. He is going mad. Trying to caw at the walls. He may calm down, now that all three of us are here. You are going to have to push up you "travel" date to within the next 48 hours." Severus explained. 

Within ten minutes Severus theory was proven right when Harry had calmed down enough to fall asleep on the couch. As soon as he had fallen asleep Severus picked him up and they all headed upstairs to go to bed. They all went into Harry's room put Harry in bed and say good night. As soon as they got him in bed and started to move out of the room Harry bolted awake and started to frantically cry out for them. 

"I guess we are all sleeping in here tonight," smirked Severus. Draco and Charlie just nodded. 

"Before we go to sleep, I have a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow. He wants to discuss something of "Great Importance" that I could help with when I am in South America." Charlie explained about the meeting and the letter.

"Well, I guess you should go just try not to be too long and I think we should have Harry put a tracking charm on you using Parseltongue, so that we can find you no matter what." Draco thought out loud.

It was a good idea so they decided he would see what information he could get from the Headmaster while making sure he could be found if anything were to happen to him. 

 

\----

 

The next day, Harry woke up to find all of his mates were sleeping with him in his bed. The sight of all of them together and asleep made Harry smile. He decided to get up, carefully, he wanted to do something special for his loves.

Harry walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He decided that he was going to make breakfast for his mates. He put the coffee and tea on first so that it would be ready when his mates woke up. That way they would have something to drink while he was finishing making breakfast. He also decided that they would all eat in the kitchen so he could be close to them while he finished making the food. 

As Harry was making food, his mates were upstairs waking up. They all looked at each other and it took them a moment to realize why they had woken up. 

"Harry, must have gotten up and left not too long ago. His part of the bed is still slightly warm." Charlie smiled. Severus and Draco just nodded. They all decided to head downstairs and see if they could find Harry and see what he was up to. 

As they entered the kitchen Harry was pouring Charlie and Severus coffee just the way they liked it and he had already poured Draco a cup of tea. 

"Good morning, I do not know about you guys but I slept great last night." Harry beamed at them.

They all looked at him while drinking their cups in front of them. Harry turned back to finishing breakfast and soon all four of them were sitting down and eating.

"So last night after you fell asleep, I told Draco and Sev, that I got a letter from Dumbledore asking for me to attend a meeting today. He said he needed me to do something of "Great Importance" while I was in South America. We discussed it and as long as you are okay with me being gone for a couple of hours at most, I would go to the meeting. I will also be wearing a tracking charm that you put on me using Parseltongue. After the meeting is over I will be "leaving" for my job in South America." Charlie explained about last night.

Harry listened to what they were telling him but his creature inside him was not happy. He knew it was because he was getting his inheritance and would be going into heat soon. But he also understood that they needed to do this a certain way.

"Okay, I understand we need to do this, the way we are but I am going to tell you right now that my creature inside of me is not happy. I can keep him at bay for now but not much longer. I am sure that I will be going through my inheritance in the next 2 days and then a max of 48 hours later into my heat. I can already feel the need to be around you guys all the time. It helped with all 3 of you in my bed sleeping with me last night. I think we should stay together at night for now until after my heat has past, otherwise I think it will speed everything up. I can already tell that I am in love with all of you." Harry explained his feeling to all of his mates and then blushed and looked away after declaring his love for them. 

They all could see it in his eyes how he felt for them. 

"Harry, love, I already love you as well. I was just waiting for you to say something. I may not say it often or show my feelings in public but I will try to show you how I feel at home as often as I can. I love you and have strong feelings building for both Draco and Charlie." Severus looked at Harry and put his fingers under his chin to raise his head so that he could see the truth shining in his eyes. 

"Harry, I as well have fallen in love with you. I was already in love with Charlie and now you. I have always loved Sev, but in a different sort of way and now that is turning into a romantic love." Harry could see the truth of Draco's words in his eyes. 

"Well, Harry, I have always loved you as a little brother and now that has turned into a love of a lover as well. I was already falling for Draco before we found out about this mate stuff so I love you and Draco. I have started to fall in love with Sev and in time I know I will love him as well." Charlie smiled as he saw Harry take in his words.

Harry was so happy that all his mates loved him and were in love or falling in love with his other mates as well. They all got up form the table and set their dishes in the sink to be cleaned by the house elves. They had decided that one of them would cook at each meal but they would have the elves clean up. After putting their dishes in the sink they all went into the living room to sit and talk while waiting for the time Charlie would have to leave for his meeting with Dumbledore.

As the time got closer, Harry put on the tracking charm, using Parseltongue, that way no matter if they found the charm or not they could not remove it. After finishing with the charm, Charlie leaned down and kissed Harry, then Draco on the mouth and he then gave Sev a kiss on the cheek and headed to his meeting.

 

\----

 

Three hours later, Harry was getting all worked up. Charlie should have been home by now, he just knew something was wrong. Severus and Draco watched as Harry paced up and down the living room while they waited for Charlie to return. Truth be told they were both getting worried as well.

"Let me floo call, Lucius. Maybe Charlie went there to set up his "leave" date. As we know that Lucius is his boss for this trip." Severus said trying to calm Harry down. He left to use the floo.

When he came back in he was obviously upset. "Lucius has not seen him. He had already set up the leave date to be tomorrow when he talked to Charlie yesterday. He is gonna call around to see if anyone has seen him. He can do it with out giving anything away as he is his boss." Severus said. 

 

\----

 

24 hours later and they still had not been able to locate Charlie. Severus and Draco were as worried as Harry was now. Harry couldn't stop moving around he was too agitated to sit calmly. 

As Lucius was giving them an update on the search going on for Charlie, Harry gasped and looked at Sev and Draco. 

"Tracking charm, why the hell didn't i remember that yesterday. It could have saved us all the trouble of looking for him." Harry said and he could see that Severus and Draco were thinking the same thing all of a sudden. 

Harry explained to Lucius how to use the charm to find Charlie as none of them could leave the house to find him. After Lucius had left to go and find Charlie using the charm, Harry suddenly collapsed and screamed.   
Severus and Draco hurried over to Harry's side to see what was wrong. 

"It looks like he is getting his inheritance right now. He should be out for a couple of hours. We need to find Charlie fast. If he is not here when his heat starts it could kill Harry and both of us.


	10. Charlie's Rescue

Lucius was using the spell that Harry had given him to try and find Charlie. It kept bringing him back to Hogsmeade but there was nothing there. Finally he decided to go to the school and retry the spell. It might not work correctly because of the school wards, but if he tried the spell inside the wards it might just work. 

He walked up to the school and made as if he had something important to tell Dumbledore but really he just wanted to do the spell. He went up for his meeting with the Headmaster and they talked for about 30 minutes and after they were down he headed to the room of requirement and asked the room for a map of the entire school and grounds he then recast the spell and found that not only was Charlie here in the school but he was being held in the deepest dungeons and with out this tracking charm they would never have found him. 

Lucius decided he needed to get Charlie but he was not sure how to. As he was thinking about how to get to Charlie, a Doe Patronus came toward him and told him that he needed to find Charlie in the next 12 hours or they were going to be in serious trouble. Harry was going through his inheritance as they spoke and soon would be going into his heat and he needed all of his mates there with him when that happened. 

Lucius decided it did not matter if he got caught, but the school had other ideas. The school knew that Lucius was looking for one of their favorite students. He was needed for their other favorite students. All four men were not only important to each other, to the magical community but also to the school as well. As Lucius made his way down to the deepest dungeons where Charlie was being held, Castle decided to make sure that no one not even the headmaster was near where he was. 

As Lucius got closer to the room where Charlie was he was starting to feel like the castle must have been helping him because he had not come across anyone, no teachers, not the headmaster and not a single elf either. He found it to be great help but also a little weird. He found the room that Charlie was in and found that it was unlocked. He thought to himself that Dumbledore must be going crazy or he had other ways to make sure that Charlie could not escape. What Lucius failed to realize was that the school was helping him by making sure he could get to Charlie so it had unlocked the doors to the rooms that he needed access to. 

He walked in and found Charlie unconscious and tied to the bed. His wand on the other side of the room so he could not get to it and free himself. Charlie was not skilled in wandless magic as Harry and Severus was. Lucius decided he would suggest to those two that they try and teach their other mates at least some basic wandless magic so this could never happen again. Lucius went to Charlie and found that while he was not awake he was alive. He grabbed Charlies' wand and then cast a feather light charm on Charlie so that he could get him out of the dungeons and back to Potter Manor. 

As they were making there escape, unknown to them the castle was blocking Dumbledore from getting to the dungeons. The castle knew that Lucius needed about 15 more minutes to get out of the castle safely and back to where ever he was taking Charlie. As the time came went the castle finally let Dumbledore find his way to the dungeons after it felt that Lucius had left the wards with Charlie. 

Lucius took Charlie out of the Castle and apparated back to Potter manor as soon as he got through the wards. He knew that Dumbledore would soon find that his captive was gone. 

 

\----

 

Dumbledore found the dungeons empty when he went to looked after his prisoner. He was furious. It had taken him longer then normal to get down there from his office and he knew that the spells that he had on Charlie should have held for longer but maybe they had worn off sooner then he expected. He also did not think that Charlie knew any wandless magic but maybe he had learned for his job working with dangerous creatures in the past. Now he was going to have to come up with another way to get to Harry because there was no way that that would work again. 

Dumbledore knew that Charlie was a smart man and even if he did not remember exactly what had happened or who had imprisoned him he would still be wary of Dumbledore because he was suppose to have had an appointment with him. 

 

\----

 

Back at Potter Manor, Harry was just come out of his inheritence induced sleep. he changed a little do to his inheritance but not much. His hair grew out to his shoulder, his eyesight cleared so he no longer needed glasses and scares all over his body even his forehead disappeared. He did not grow in height. 

As he was waking up he opened his eyes to see his mates, well two of them looking at him in concern. He knew that he would go into heat within the next 24 hrs and he hoped that they could find Charlie by then. As he was thinking this there was a loud crack of someone apparating into their home, he knew it could only be one of two people either Charlie or Lucius. 

Lucius came in with Charlie floating behind him. Severus ran over to Charlie to see what was wrong and see if there was anything he could do for him. 

"He has a pulse and seems to be fine except that he is asleep. I swear the castle was helping me to find him and get him out of there. He was at Hogwarts. If there was any doubt before hand it is gone now, Dumbledore was the one who took him." Lucius explained everything that had happened. 

"He has a very strong sleep potion in his system and it should wear off in the next hour or so. I wonder how long before Dumbledore knows he is gone. Lucius you should get home and when he calls tell him that Charlie had come to you and left for his new job in south America, that he wanted to leave as soon as he could. That way Dumbledore will think he left the castle on his own and doesn't really suspect anything. And it will also cover you. I would expect Dumbledore to make a call to you a couple of hours after he finds Charlie missing, if he did it right away then you might suspect him of knowing where Charlie had been, if he waits he might just be checking to see if you had heard anything new since you last talked." Severus explained, both Draco and Harry agreed with Severus suggestion. 

Lucius left the manor. Severus, Draco and Harry all sat around waiting for Charlie to wake up. They knew that next day would change everything for all of them. They all loved each other but none of them had ever been with another before, even Severus had saved himself for his mates. Harry was the most nervous for his heat because he knew that they would each have to take him. He wasn't sure he could handle it but he knew once his heat came on he would not care. They all snuggled together on the couch and watched Charlie and waited for him to wake.


	11. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a sex scene in this chapter

Two hours later Charlie finally woke up. He opened his eyes to find his three mates looking happy that he was finally waking up. He could feel their happiness but he could also feel something else. It felt like some one, one of his mates was holding something back trying to keep the others from feeling something. Little did he know that two of his mates could feel the same thing. They all felt it but were not sure what it was.

"Oh, thank goodness, you finally woke up. I am so happy to see you. I am glad you are not hurt." Harry rushed over to Charlie and gave him a great big hug. 

Harry was happy all of his mates were finally home and okay. He was getting tired of fighting and he just wanted to go to sleep and give in to what ever was happening to him. As he was thinking this suddenly he collapsed and fell asleep. Severus was the closest to him and caught him before he hit the ground. 

"He went through his inheritance while you were gone and I think he has been fighting his creature. We should all go to bed because I am sure that tomorrow his heat will start and we need to all be well rested for it." Sev explained.

"Do you know how long his heat will last?" Draco asked. 

"No, I do not know. From what I have been able to read about all of our creatures his heat could last from between 48 hours to 5 days. We won't be able to leave to room except to go to the bathroom. The elves will need to bring us food and stuff because we won't be able to be away from him for too long or too far." Severus told Draco and Charlie what he had learned and tried to to learn.

They all decided to head to bed, because if Severus was right tomorrow would a very interesting day. Severus was usually right. Severus carried Harry upstairs with both Charlie and Draco following. They all went to bed on Harry's bed and curled up together for the night. 

 

\----

 

Harry was the first to wake up in the morning at about 5 am. He felt extremely hot and he was uncomfortable. He looked around and found all of his mates lying in bed with him, this made him smile and then his temperature flared. He started to moan a wiggle on the bed. He felt that he needed something to cool himself down but he was not sure what that something was.

Severus woke up hearing Harry moaning and wiggling about and grabbing the sheets. He could tell from the way Harry looked and what he was doing that his Heat and finally hit him. He looked at him and moved over to him. He looked into Harry's eyes and Harry looked up at him and grabbed his head and pulled him down for a very passionate kiss. A kiss that left Severus breathless and moaning himself. As Harry and Severus continued to kiss they woke up Charlie and Draco. They both could see what was going on. 

Charlie got up and started to kiss Severus' neck from behind him while Severus continued to kiss Harry. Then Severus decided to start preparing Harry for his mates. Draco took over kissing Harry while Severus' mouth head south. Severus kissed Harry all the way down from his neck to his belly button then decided to take his cock into his mouth and pleasure him while he pushed a finger into his very tight opening. 

Sev pushed his finger into and Harry was so preoccupied with what Sev was doing with his mouth and what Draco was doing also that he did not feel anything. Draco and Charlie decided to switch while Charlie took over kissing Harry's mouth, Draco decided that Harry's nipples needed attention. While they were doing this they had somehow all removed their clothes. No embarrassment or anything. One minute they were all clothed and the next they were all naked. 

Severus pushed a second finger in and started to scissor them to make room for something bigger. They had never decided which order they would do this in but it seemed the heat had decided for them. Severus grabbed some more lube when he decided that Harry was fully prepared or at least as prepared as he was going to be able to be. Sev lubed up his own cock and push it into the tight entrance, as he was doing this Harry felt a slight sting but was soon preoccupied again as Draco took his cock into his mouth. Soon Sev was push in and out of Harry, Harry was moving with him. A short time later had Harry cumming into Draco's mouth, Draco swallowed all that was given to him. With Harry's orgasm Severus had an orgasm as well. Sev pulled himself out. 

As soon as Severus moved out of the way Harry's cock started to harden again and Draco took his place to be inside of Harry. Draco lubed up his own cock and pushed his way in. As Draco started to push in and out of Harry and Harry started to move with him, Charlie took his place with his mouth over Harry's cock and started to suck. Severus had taken his place kiss Harry's mouth and neck. 

They all took turns loving Harry and each other, for the entire time of Harry's Heat.

 

\---

 

Three days later Harry finally woke and was not hot anymore. He could see that he was cuddled up with all three of his mates and they all looked extremely tired. He fell back to sleep with a smile on his face. He would tell them when they all woke up but he could wait a little longer. 

A couple of hours later Severus woke to find Harry watching all of them. He smiled at Harry. 

"So, you heat is over?" Harry nodded. Severus got up and started to head for the bathroom to take a shower and start getting ready for the day. Harry followed him into the shower. 

"I thought I would help you wash and get clean." Harry said shyly.

"I would like that very much." Severus answered the unasked question. 

After Harry and Severus were done showering they got out of the shower and headed to the room to get dressed. Of course they were still naked and wet but they enjoyed the looks on Draco and Charlies faces when they entered the room. 

"Really you guys couldn't get dressed in the bathroom? We are not "up and ready"." Charlie said with a smile.

"No more not today, I just want to relax with my mates and have a quiet peaceful day," Harry said. 

Soon as Harry and Severus were dressing both Charlie and Draco headed for the shower. Severus and Harry laughed looking at each other, those two were worse then most horny teenagers. After they all were dressed they headed down to the kitchen where Harry started breakfast for all of them. 

They all sat down eating. Harry had a huge smile on his face. He knew something that none of them knew and he wasn't sure when he should tell them. They were all looking at Harry wondering why he was so happy, not that they didn't want him to be happy it was great they were just curious. Out of all of them only Severus really had an idea as to why Harry was so happy. He knew through his research that some "mothers" could tell almost immediately when they conceived a child. He was not going to pressure Harry to tell them he would when he was ready to. If he wanted to keep this tom himself for a while, Severus would let him.

Shortly after they were all done eating they saw an owl headed their way. Draco opened the window and Severus and Charlie made sure there were not spells on it that got through their wards on the property. The owl then went over to Harry and dropped off the letter, then left. Harry noticed that the letter was from Gringots he opened it to find another letter inside it. He opened that one and began to read it. 

 

Dear Harry,  
We know that you have gone through a lot recently but we wanted to give you time to adjust with living and loving your mates before we gave you some more information. As you know your mother has some seer ability and if she is right you have already gone through your heat (a whole month early). She has also seen that you are already with child and she is so happy for all of you. She will not let me tell you any more but know that we love you.

We have written letters for Remus and Sirius to receive today as well as this one for you. They will be going to Gringots and having their memories check after they do they will probably write to you. You may want to see if Draco can adjust the wards to let letters to Prongslet into your home. Draco may not know it yet but he is actually better at warding then Bill Weasley and he enjoys it just as much.

We are mainly writing to answer some questions that we know you and your mates may have had even if no one has said them out loud yet. 

How do you Harry have 3 mates? How is there 3 different creature bloods in you? 

I will answer that now for you. Lily, you mother is half Dragon. She is what people on the Dragon Reserves call a human dragon, she is one of the lost ones. She was stolen from her mother when she was an infant and given to a muggle family to raise. Why we do not know. As for myself I am half Vampire, no one knew this except my family. We have kept that part of our family history a secret among some others which you will find out during the next year. I know this only accounts for 2 of your mates and two of your creature inheritances. However what most people did not know was we had a third mate. Your grouping is unique as there are four of you. while we had a grouping of three, it is not common but not really uncommon either. 

As your child will be a part of all four of you, you were our child a product of all three of us. Your other parent was Regulus Black, yes he was the brother of your godfather Sirius. Sirius is not only your godfather but also your uncle. Regulus died shortly after we all bonded, we did not know until shortly after he died that Lily was pregnant with you. It was his death that confirmed it for her. See we should have died when he did because after the bonding none can live if another dies, not unless there is a child involved. 

We had you to keep Regulus with us. We are sorry that you never knew about him but his death was hard on us and Sirius and Remus tried so very hard for us to be happy after he was gone. We never told anyone that he was our mate, we were not ashamed of him or anything we just did not want anything to happen to any of us. 

When Remus and Sirius write to you please give them a chance they love you and they will love you r mates as well.

Love,  
Mum and Dad

 

Harry was crying by the end of the letter and he handed it to his mates for them to read it as well. He knew that they would probably understand that he was pregnant but this was more important then keeping that secret for a couple more days.


	12. Sirius and Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore has been found to be more manipulative then all originally thought

It had been weeks since Sirius and Remus had seen their cub. They were worried that he had been captured. They knew he wasn't dead, mainly because anyone who would have killed him would have wanted to take credit for it. But someone who had captured him or was holding him prisoner would not want anyone to know because they may go looking for him and ruin their plans.

It was July first and Harry had been missing for about a month now. They knew that Voldemort did not have him as they had their spy's in his ranks. They were a little worried for Lucius. He was a good friend and they had already lost one spy to Voldemort. They were hoping that Lucius was being careful. They knew that Harry would take Severus' death hard when they found him and told him. He may not have liked him but he did respect the man greatly. 

Both Remus and Sirius were a little worried about Albus because he did not seem that concerned with finding Harry, not at all. He was more worried about finding Charlie Weasley but only after Lucius had confirmed that Charlie had come to him and wanted to leave for his new job as soon as he could. They both knew that something had happened but they were not sure who they could trust to find out the information they needed. They had discussed it together and decided that neither of them trusted Dumbledore anymore. 

As they both sat eating breakfast and thinking about what their next steps might be in finding Harry, two owls came toward the window. Remus got up and let the owls in. One stopped at him and dropped off and letter and left the other owl went to Sirius and dropped a letter for him and left as well. They looked at each other and noticed that both of the letters were from Gringots, they opened them only to find that there was another envelope inside the first and these letters were addressed to them from James Potter. There was a small note from Gringots that stated they had been written by James before his death to be sent on this day if he was no longer alive. Both Sirius and Remus opened their letters and began to read, they were the same. 

 

Dear Padfoot (Moony),

if you are reading this it is a month before Harry's 17th Birthday and Lilly and I are no longer around for him. We are not sure what has all been going on, or what you remember from before we died however we need you to trust what we are going to tell you in this letter. Lilly has some seer ability, not a lot but enough that we have tried to prepare Harry for his future. 

We ask that the first thing you do after reading this letter is go to Gringots and make an appointment to have your memories checked. Lilly believes that you may have had your memories blocked about certain things. Such as the fact that we have always been friends with a certain Potions Professor or that the Malfoys were always good friends. 

Also Harry needs you guys to be on his side not on Albus' side. Albus does not have the best interests of our son or the magical world in mind when he is fighting to rid the world of Voldemort. We know he is planning some very bad things if he were to survive the defeat of Voldemort. 

Lilly has seen that you seem to have forgotten that Harry has creature blood and has three mates. If everything is going according to what Lilly and I hope for Harry he has hidden himself away with his mates. But we are sure he would want his Padfoot (Moony) with him. 

We will not tell you who his mates are but we are sure he will tell you himself. Go to Gringots then afterwords send a letter to him. Do not use any sort of charm on it because it will not find him. Just address it to what we use to call him when he was a baby. You will remember after you go to Gringots. 

We love you and wish you the best. Look after him and his mates. They need you.

Love,   
James and Lilly Potter

 

"I think we should do what they said and go to Gringots and see if anything has been done to our memories." Remus said looking at Sirius. They both headed to Gringots.

 

\----

 

Two hours later they were done Gringots and decided to head home. They sat together on the couch in the living room of Grimauld place a looked at each other. They were both shocked at what they had discovered.

"So not only were we friends with Severus and Lucius since before the first war but we hung out with them a lot. We also knew that both Lilly and James had creature blood in them. We knew they had a third mate as well. Yes not only is Harry my godson but he is my nephew. Why would Albus do this, why would he change so much of our memories. He also took away the fact that we are mates and we were bonded. I knew there was something missing in my life but I was not sure what." Sirius exclaimed and he just cuddled with Remus on the couch. They had always been close friend but now they understood why they were so close and why they couldn't seem to be apart from each other. 

"Yes, I agree, I do not know why he would do this. But we know now and we can fix it. We can be together and get to know our nephew and his mates. Lets go to sleep and then in the morning send a letter to our Prongslet." Remus said.

They went up to bed but they went to the same room. After so many years of being denied their mate they had to stay together and needed each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Letters  
Dear Prongslet,   
Both Sirius and I went to Gringots yesterday and found that we had our memories tampered with. Not only that but we are mates and someone had blocked us from remembering that we had bonded with each other as well.  
We would love to be with you and your mates and help you prepare for the war ahead and your life with your wonderful mates.   
Please let us know.  
Love,   
Padfoot and Mooney  
Harry showed his mates the letter. He really wanted his Padfoot and Moooney to be there with them so that they could help. Mooney knew more History then anyone and next to Lucius, Sirius knew more darks arts stuff then anyone as well.   
"I know you want them to come and I can understand that and we are friends, but if we do this can we please do it my way?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. "Send them a letter, tell them to talk to our old friend about the properties of Moonflowers, at the end of the next Order meeting. We will tell Lucius tonight when he comes for dinner. I think he said the next Order meeting was tomorrow."  
"Okay I will write the letters right now and send them. Are we going to tell Lucius about the baby tonight?" Harry asked nervously.  
"Oh, yes he will be so happy to be a grandfather. He knows it was probably going to happen so it won't really be a surprise but he will be happy all the same." Draco exclaimed. He was happy about the baby and about his mates.   
It had only been a couple of days since Harry's heat had ended but they were all very happy. The nursery was ready, well really it had been since they moved in. Severus already had made enough morning sickness potions for Harry so that when it started he would not have to suffer for long. Charlie was already making some wooden toys for the toy room and Draco had started to learn about wards (as his in-laws had instructed).   
A couple of hours later Lucius showed up for dinner. He tried to come once a week to let them know what was going on, but if for some reason he could not make it he would always send a patronus message so that they would not worry. They all sat down for a wonderful meal that Harry had prepared and Lucius could tell by the way everyone was smiling and doting on Harry that his heat had been successful.  
"So, I can see that I am to be a grandfather soon," Lucius said to surprised faces, "what I am a spy. I can read between the lines. You are all smiling like the cat that got the canary. Not to mention you have not let Harry do anything remotely strenuous since I got here. I can so see that ending badly in a couple of weeks." Harry just smiled. He knew his mates were being over protective and for now he was letting them, he was hoping it would calm down soon.   
They told Lucius about the letter that Harry had sent to Remus and Sirius so he could expect them to talk to him after the meeting the next night.   
\--------  
During the next Order meeting, everyone was still asking about Harry and where they might be able to find him. Lucius let them know that as far as he knew Voldemort was also looking for him, so he had not taken him. He also said that he was upset that Draco had "run away" but he couldn't find him either so there was nothing for him to do. Lucius noticed that most everyone was content to let Dumbledore lead the search for Harry which he wasn't really doing. Only a couple of people seemed to be really interested in finding out where Harry really was. Those people were of course Remus and Sirius but they also included Bill, Fred and George Weasley. It seemed like the younger Weasleys, Ron and Ginny, were mainly trying to give any information about Harry to Dumbledore as was the Granger chit.   
After the meeting was over Remus and Sirius came over and asked about Moonflowers. He took them with him to Malfoy Manor first, so that he could check them for any type of spells or charms that may have been put on them. He did not want his son or his mates or even hi grandchild in any sort of danger from Dumbledore. He also told Sirius and Remus that they may want to go and pack for an extended stay first that way they would not have to leave right away if they wanted to stay for awhile.   
Remus and Sirius went home to pack for a couple of weeks trip and then headed back to Malfoy Manor so the Lucius could re-check them for any spells or charms. Lucius then took them to Potter Manor.


End file.
